


Leap of Faith

by LoveNCreativity



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNCreativity/pseuds/LoveNCreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 26, Rory's life finally feels to be on the right track. But, what would happen if the man she had loved more than anything showed up unexpectedly and asked for one more chance? Inside the chapters is a roller coaster of a love story that unfolds. It pulls on your heart strings at every turn. It proves that sometimes a scary jump is not just a jump. It is a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I just would like to say that I am a huge Rory and Logan fan and wanted to share this story of Rory's life post-graduation. It is a very realistic (yet romanticized) look at what could have happened between Rory and Logan in their lives years after they have parted ways. Prepare for a love triangle, dilemma, and heartbreak. Buckle your seatbelts, because I guarantee it will be a roller coaster from here on out.

❤ Prologue ❤

If I saw myself now a decade ago, I would have screamed. I would have went into full Rory Gilmore rant mode to say anything to kill time so that this blood draining moment could never pass and the pure horror that threatens to follow would cease to come into existence. But yet here I was, feeling only the slightest bit of freaked out, and still quite far away from passing out or throwing up all over my lavishly embroidered pale green blouse, complete with white dress pants. I realized my insanely mellow, current mental state is all due to the man standing beside me holding on tightly to my waist, calming my soul. I looked over to my left and took a glance at his suit that matched mine. I smiled slightly to myself thinking how surprisingly handsome he looked, taking into account the suit's rather unconventional color. Then, of course, I caught myself and gave my conscious a vehement scolding for such ridiculous thoughts when I was literally standing inches away from death. I looked up one more time and this time, I looked directly into his eyes, in search for a confirmation that indeed, I have not gone insane for not protesting to what is about to happen. In his warm, familiar eyes, I found what I was looking for and more.

"Are you ready?" He gave a boyish grin so big that the shadow from his light lashes seemed to touch his cheeks. Concealed behind the confident smirk I was so familiar with, there was the tiniest hint of nerves only I could tell. "Do you trust me?" He added with the usual assertiveness in his voice.

_You jump, I jump, Jack._ I thought inwardly. Instead of replying, I got on my tippy toes and leaned into his chest until my lips were flush with his. Without warning, I felt his strong arm surround my waist and pull me firmly into his body with a gentle force, slowly closing the distance between us. His other hand travelled to my face and lightly grazed my cheeks. Even with decades to come, I don't think I could ever get a hold of the way he kissed me with such passion and life. I don't know what is going to happen in the next minute. But one thing I do know of. This is our start. This is the moment it all becomes real. We have a whole future ahead of us, waiting for us to unveil the surprises at each and every turn. Together.


End file.
